Hidden Temple Altar
Basic Information Hidden Temple Altars are decorative pieces of furniture with a golden frame and a pinkish brown rocky surface with ice green inlays in a sun-like symbol on the top side and arrow like symbols on the 4 sides that can be used to display up to 9 items in a very small size. They are not exactly storage containers, but instead rather display "cases" in the shape of chests. How to obtain The "Hidden Temple Super Bundle" includes crafted 2 Hidden Temple Altars in a single block kit that can only be claimed on one Creativerse gameworld. Other than that, 3 Hidden Temple Altars are included in the "Hidden Temple Pack" that can be bought in the Store and some might be included in building kits for temple-themed Blueprints, however these item packs will not provide you with the crafting recipe for this display object. Hidden Temple Altars cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any randomly spawning Treasure Chests. These display containers can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (the default key to open your Crafting Menu is "q") after the according crafting recipe has been added to the crafting menu by buying it in the Store as a part of the "Hidden Temple Super Bundle" with Coins that can be bought with real money (also in the Store via Steam Wallet). How to unlock the crafting recipe You cannot obtain the crafting recipe for the Hidden Temple Altar any other way than by buying the Hidden Temple Super Bundle in the Store. Just like all store-bought recipes this one will also carry over to all other game worlds that you'll be playing on, even on worlds with the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" enabled. How to craft To craft one Hidden Temple Altar, you'll need: * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 (block of) Wildwood, taken from Wildwood-trees found in Jungle biomes, which does not require any Power Cells to be equipped * 1 (block of) Tourmaline mined from the Lava layer underground, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell to be equipped, or obtained from Warmworms either as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 (block of) Stone mined from Caves, Mountains, rocky hillsideds, recesses at rivers or the Fossil layer underground close to the surface, which currently does not require any Power Cells to be equipped When buying the Hidden Temple Super Bundle, you will also receive a few blocks each of Tourmaline and Wildwood as additional gifts. How to use The Hidden Temple Altar has to be placed into the game world to be used. Despite its shape it is a 1-block-sized display object with 9 slots that resembles a chest, but is not an actual storage item. It has no opening animation and does not require any free space above to be opened. To use the Hidden Temple Altar to display stuff, you will have to place it into the game-world (by using the quickbar) and then activate it by right-click or typing "f" (as the default key) when looking at it. You can put whole stacks of stackable materials/blocks/items into any of the 9 slots from your inventory or quick-bar by right-clicking or dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button. However, this is not recommended, since it might actually be a bug that could be fixed in the future, perhaps with the result of losing all items except for 1 each in all 9 slots. Not every type of item can be displayed by Hidden Temple Altars. Armor, animal material (like Leather, Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard and the like), all Potions but also Snowball Turrets and some other special items cannot be displayed, while all types of Food, all Crops, all Explosives, all Mushrooms, Pigsy Droppings, Arcstones, Haunted Idols, Trog Traps, Snowcubes, Excavators, Extractors and many other items can be displayed just fine. Please note that items with open fire will often be doused when put on display on the Hidden Temple Altar, but rotating the Altar might switch them on temporarily. Lighting will not illuminate the surrounding when on display, Seeds and Saplings will not grow into plants, displayed objects cannot be rotated, activated, inscribed or changed in any way. You can rotate Hidden Temple Altars by holding down "r" as the default key and dragging the object with your left mouse button, even when items/materials/blocks are on display. Hidden Temple Altars cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored inside. After emptying them, you can pull Hidden Temple Altars even without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you cannot pick up these display objects on any player claim, in any Adventure or on any game world where your permission rank is too low and can only be changed by the owner of the claim, adventure or game world. How to change settings You can also change a few settings for each Hidden Temple Altar by clicking on the padlock icon '''shown in the top right corner after activating/opening the Hidden Temple Altar. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who can get access to this Hidden Temple Altar (and especially its contents). Available permission-settings are: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". As with many display objects, you can name the Hidden Temple Altar individually (these names will be shown when you look at them instead of "Hidden Temple Altar") by activating/opening the Altar and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square (note) with a pen''' to the right of the word "Hidden Temple Altar". You can type up to 30 characters into this array. When picking up this display object, its name will be reset to default though. By hovering your mouse button over the magnifying glass icon '''after activating the altar, you can see a '''Transfer History that will display up to 5 addition and removal actions with the names of the players that had accessed the altar and time stamps for the access. Different from other display containers like Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers or Frozen Containers, but just like Stone Wall Shelves, Flower Pots or Wood Planters, the Hidden Temple Altar has only 1 fixed arrangement for the displayed objects that cannot be altered. The altar also cannot be set to become invisible. Items that can be placed on Hidden Temple Altars * for all that is known, all cubic natural Blocks as well as all crafted cubic Building Blocks can be displayed by Hidden Temple Altars * all other types of placeable non-cubic blocks including stairs, slabs, slopes, roofs, inner and outer corner blocks for stairs and slopes * all kinds of Furniture including chairs, tables, beds, wood book shelves, doors, windows, ladders, fences, fence gates and iron bars. Fences and Iron Bars will be displayed as single poles * signs, gravestones, obelisks, arc signs - that cannot be inscripted when on the Hidden Temple Altar * all display cases/stands and storage chests - but only empty ones, and they cannot be filled while on display on the Hidden Temple Altar * all Lighting, including torches, lanterns, also Arctek ones, tall Medieval Lamps, Hidden Temple Torches, Medieval Fireplaces, Campfires, Fire Pits and Haunted Pumpkins. Please note that Lamps and other objects that will normally illuminate the surrounding will not do so when being placed on an Hidden Temple Altar, many will appear switched off * all existing crafting stations (Cooking Stations, Forges, Processors and also the outdated Crafting Table), as well as Extractors * Excavators and Teleporters that will look a bit different on the Hidden Temple Altar than when placed into the game world * Beeswax, Vines, Death Statues * all types of tree Flowers, Leaves and Corrupted Blocks * most types of placeable plants like Tallgrass, Weeds, Reeds, Shrubs, Cattails - and Lilypads too since update R62 on April 19th 2019 * Queen Bees and tree Saplings that both cannot be placed onto every type of block in the game world, only on dedicated ones * all kinds of Explosives, including Flares and Fireworks * Rimecones and Snowcubes * all types of Weapons, including Store-bought ones * all Liquids, Arcstones, Seashells and Pigsy Droppings. Liquids will appear as slightly slanted blocks with a flow animation, very similar to slopes * all kinds of Food and Crops, also all 3 types of Mushrooms and all 4 Seeds of Crops * all placeable Machines like activation devices, operating gates, Fans, Teleporters, Checkpoints, Adventure Gates, Capture Blocks, Adventure Picture Frames and animated objects like Industrial Bellows, Industrial Gears, Gingerbread Chimneys and the like. Most machines will be deactivated, picture frames will show their standard image of an hill with trees, and LEDs will appear as gray blocks on an Hidden Temple Altar * different from Hidden Temple Altars, Hidden Temple Altars can display Loot Spawners, Mob Spawners, Seashells, Seeds of Crops and other Hidden Temple Altars correctly * all Beacons including Healing Beacons. They might be displayed with or without sending out their beam/s on the Hidden Temple Altar (this changes regularly with every few monthly updates of the game) Items that cannot be placed on Hidden Temple Altars Not everything can be transferred into the slots of Hidden Temple Altars: * none of the existing Perfumes, Potions or Pigments * no animal drops/parts like Bones, Leather, Chizzard Gizzard, Feral Pigsy Fur or Miru Eyes * no other non-placeable crafting materials like Twines, Goo, Moss, Coal, Gunpowder, Melted Wax, Infused Crystals, Corruption Dust, Ores and Rods * no tools: Taming Collars, Plows, Washers, Wiring Tools * no armor parts and types * no Notes, Data Chips, rare Recipes, Hats, Bow Ties Category:Crafted Category:Store Category:Furniture Category:Hidden Temple Category:Premium Category:Display Category:Container